


drabbles'n'prompts

by OllieMarieRen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Arson, Bouquets, Drabbles, Fire, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, More tags to be added, Multi, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen
Summary: But then, he showed up, him who was moonlight incarnate, even with a pissed scowl on his face. He was beautiful, with fluffy silver hair that Gon just barely kept from petting, stunning sapphire blue eyes, and skin so pale it almost glistened in the pale sunlight. Gon was so engrossed in the beauty of the man that he almost didn’t hear when said man slapped a twenty-dollar bill onto the counter and asked;“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, More Relationship Tags to be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. "how do I say 'fuck you' in flowers?"

Full prompt; “Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says ‘How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?’”

The day had been going normally for Gon, a few preordered pickups, a few last-minute anniversary gifts, and a few Karens who wanted specific flowers and wanted them right that second but couldn’t be bothered to actually  _ tell _ Gon what _ types  _ of flowers they wanted. 

But then,  _ he  _ showed up,  _ him _ who was moonlight incarnate, even with a pissed scowl on  _ his _ face.  _ He _ was beautiful, with fluffy silver hair that Gon just  _ barely _ kept from petting, stunning sapphire blue eyes, and skin so pale it almost glistened in the pale sunlight. Gon was so engrossed in the beauty of the man that he almost didn’t hear when said man slapped a twenty-dollar bill onto the counter and asked;

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” 

Gon snapped out of his revere, took a second for his brain to process the strange request, and then tried to remember how one would say ‘fuck you’ in flower. 

“Well,” Gon started after he had figured it out. “you’d need a bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnation, and orange lilies.” He pointed to a picture of each (the store had a picture of each type of flower they sold hanging on the wall) as he said them.

The moon man seemed confused. 

“Why those specific flowers? They look quite pretty. Wouldn’t something like,”  _ He _ pointed at a picture of a Valerian, which  _ he _ must have found ugly. “be better?”

Gon laughed a little and the man looked slightly offended.

“No,” Gon said, wheezing a bit. “that’s a Valerian, it means ‘readiness’”

Yet again the silver-haired male looked confused before a look of realization flashed across  _ his _ face, a look was quickly followed by disgust.

“To answer your first question, Geraniums mean ‘stupidity’, Foxgloves symbolize insincerity, Meadowsweet represent uselessness, Yellow Carnations express your disappointment in the receiver of the flower or ‘you have disappointed me’, and Orange Lilies indicate hatred. So while they may be beautiful flowers in and of themselves, their meanings are quite loathful. I would suggest including a list of the flowers and their meanings with the bouquet so that whoever you give it to will understand the message.”

The man of the moon appeared pleased with that answer.

“When should I pick it up?”  _ He _ asked.

“I can have it done in,” Gon thought for a second “about half an hour if you like?” 

“I would appreciate that, thank you.”

Gon grinned and told  _ him  _ it was no problem.

When Gon finished making the bouquet, he gathered up his courage and asked the question he had been wanting to ask ever since the blue-eyed male entered his flower shop.

“Would you like to grab coffee together sometime?”

The other man smiled shyly, blushed the smallest bit, and answered:

“Sure, but may I have your name and number first?”

Gon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Of course, my name is Gon, Gon Freecss.” Gon wrote his phone number and email down on the back of the man’s receipt before handing it, and  _ his  _ change, to said man. 

“Killua, Killua Zoldyck.”  _ He _ told Gon before taking the receipt, change, and passive-aggressive bouquet, and walking out the door. Gon proceeded to clock out, lock up the shop, and gay panic on the floor of the staff room. 


	2. "I'm going to die"

Full prompt: “my favorite college experience is when I had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said ‘I’m going to die’ and drank the whole thing”

AU: collage AU

Gon was used to getting up early, he had gotten up early on whale island, and now, due to a change in his schedule, he had to get up early for class. Though he had to admit, 7 AM wasn’t exactly early for him, since his internal clock typically woke him up at about 5 AM. But it was early for most people, so Gon just said it was early. This was definitely the case for the kid sitting next to Gon (Killua, if Gon’s memory served him, and it typically did).

The evidence Gon had for this claim was as follows:

  1. Eye bags (which most college students had but Gon didn’t realize that at this time.)
  2. Scowl (another thing most college students wore well.)
  3. And the large thing of what Gon thought to be coffee that Killua was pulling out of his bag.



Gon watched as Killua had a sip of his coffee, shook his head a bit, took an energy drink out of his bag, and poured the whole thing into his coffee.

It was then that Killua noticed his staring. Killua met Gon’s eyes, held up the coffee, and said, in perfect deadpan,

“I’m going to die.” Before downing the  _ entire thing _ in one gulp. 


	3. "would you still love me if I was a worm?"

Full prompt: Person 1 says “would you still love me if I was a worm?” Person 2 replies with “you’re high as shit but yes I would, tf”.

Kurapika doesn’t really know how he got into this situation, and by ‘situation’ he means laying in a hotel bed with a drunk as fuck Leorio clinging to his arm as if it were a teddy bear. 

Kurapika only slightly regrets becoming this idiot’s boyfriend.

“Kurapika?” Said idiot asks, voice only a little slurred.

“Hmm.” Kurapika says in lieu of an actual response.

“Would you still love me if I was a worm?”

Kurapika looks deadpan at Leorio, trying to figure out whether or not the question is a joke. He decides it isnt, but he won’t dignify the absolute stupidity of the question with a proper answer.

“Leorio, your drunk.” The blonde states bluntly.

“I know, but would you?”

“The hell? Of course I would, your an idiot.”

“I know,” Leorio grins stupidly at the smaller male. “But I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

Kurapika did  _ not  _ blush. Ok, he  _ might  _ have blushed, but only a little. 

“Yeah, sure,” He laughs, smiling a bit at the drunk man next to him. “you’re my idiot.”

Leorio hums happily and mumbles out a quiet “I love you Pika.” before passing out on Kurapika’s arm.

_ Maybe  _ the chain user thinks,  _ maybe settling down wasn’t such a bad thing after all. _


	4. Fire and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I love everything 
> 
> Fire spreading all around my room
> 
> The worlds so bright
> 
> Its hard to breathe 
> 
> But thats all right
> 
> Hush - Cradles, Suburban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompts ‘Fire’ and ‘Ash’
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNINGS: FIRE, ARSON, SLIGHT MENTIONS OF SUFFOCATION⚠️

Ash swirled around him, blinding him, but Illumi ignored it. He ignored it just as he ignored his lungs desperate protests against his running, calling-no  _ screaming  _ out for air as he ran. Illumi remembered this part of his training; when stuck in a fire: hold your breath, you never knew whether or not the fumes were toxic. Only…..he  _ did  _ know, this time- _ he was the one who set the fire _ , which he sorely regretted now. 

He had planned it so that only he, mother, and father would be in the house when it went up in flames, but…..it didn’t happen that way, Kalluto had gotten home early from one of their missions. They had gotten home early and Illumi  _ hadn’t noticed _ . He had been so focused on making sure Kikyo and Silva wouldn’t notice his plan that he hadn’t bothered to make sure that no one else would get injured upon the execution of the plan. 

He was lucky that he had realized Kalluto’s presence early enough to get to them before they were fatally wounded, and he was lucky that they were close enough to the mansion exits for him to get them out relatively safely, albeit unconscious. 

Black dots clouded his vision and he was forced to breathe in the smoke, causing him to nearly double over in a coughing fit, he forced himself not to, forced himself to keep going, to keep running, to ignore the protests of his lungs and limbs as his cells failed to get the oxygen needed to produce energy. 

Finally, after what felt like years of desperate, aimless running, Illumi reached a spot where the smoke and ash didn’t pollute the air. His legs gave out underneath him and it was all he could do to make sure he didn’t fall on Kalluto. He weakly pushed himself onto his knees and checked on his sibling’s breathing and pulse, mostly stable. Illumi sighed in relief and let the darkness consume him. 

(He would later be told that, when he was found, Illumi had been curled protectively around Kalluto, and that, even in his unconscious state, he had fought vehemently when the medical hunters had tried to separate the two.)


End file.
